Lord of the Smut
by whatwhatsmuttybuttwhathmmm
Summary: Boys on an island. It was pretty obvious in the book about their sexual tension. Wrote this as a birthday gift for my friend. When Jack throws a party, Ralph gets jealous. VERY sexual. Much Sex. Please read at your own risk. You may not like all of the themes presented.


"Jack's having one of his stupid parties again." Ralph tried to nonchalantly say. Although it was obvious; the sexual tension between Ralph and Jack was about as hard as the dick in his pants.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about." Piggy tried coaxing him, gently patting his leg.

"Right," Ralph turned, "nothing to get jealous over." But he was. He was so jealous of the delicious meat being shared at those parties.

"I know you want pig meat, so maybe you'll catch one someday." Piggy suggested as he cleaned his glasses to get a better look at Ralph. But Ralph wanted pig meat, not Piggy's meat.

"I think I'm going to go clear my mind and take a quick swim." Ralph was leaving to free his doinker from its humid suffocation.

"Oh! I'll follow!" Piggy suggested as e started to remove his school boy pants, because he was not going to be a good school boy for long.

"No."

But Piggy would secretly follow him anyways. He would watch as Ralph's golden body dipped into the wet mess. How he didn't have any body fat left, but was not an awkward teenager yet. Yes. Ripe. Ripe as his pickle.

That's when they heard it. " I like the way you do it right thurr. " Ralph pulled out of the wetness and put some clothes on. Not any clothes, no, his school clothes. He'll go with the virgin look. Him and Piggy then followed the rap tunes to Jack's party. It was just so enticing.

It called them. When they reached the destination they saw all the boys twerkin' those asses all around. " I like it when you do it right thurr." He indeed did like when Jack did it right thurr. Dat ass booty popp'n 'err where. So delicious.

The other boys realized Ralph and Piggy had arrived. The music stopped. Half the boys go blue balls. All the boys stared between them and Jack. Damn. Such hot tension, as tense as their yogurt slingers, ready to rain everybody in yogurt. Sweet, sweet yogurt. No GMOs added.

"What are you doing here Ralph? This is my party! I'm leader!"

"Oh are you? You're a big boy now?"

"Bigger than that boner of yours!"

"Yeah well I've got the conch!" All the boys agreed, the conch, that magical conch. Whoever blew that was leader. And Ralph blows hard.

"But do you have the 12 qualifications to be a great leader?"

"Come at me! Let's fight it out."

They were going to do it. Te music started up. Back That Azz Up. The boys started twerking, one cheek, the other, both. Clapping those asses. The crowd was roaring! Soon the boys were fighting with their asses. Slapping each other across the cheeks with their own cheeks. Jack ended up making Ralph fall to the ground with him on top.

"No! Get off!"

"Make me."

"But I top!"

"Let's show them who ends up on top." They were wrestling for the top when Ralph said, "No stop, das savage." With a wink from Ralph they stopped their fighting, totes fighting with their dicks and stuff. They knew what they had to do, either everyone should leave them alone or help or participate.

Breathing heavy breaths the two hot,dirty, and exhausted boys stood up. The cause of their pleasure was not obvious, but what was obvious was their dicks, giving a standing ovation for their fight. Ralph did a bitch holler and his little bitch Piggy came running, running like a waterfall from his wet soggy ding-a-ling.

"Here's how we play this game," Ralph started talking, and Jack was eyeing his bubble butt. He whispered, "Mmm. I'd like to play all over your game." Piggy adjusted his specs and coughed loudly. Ralph was his master and Jack could not compete for bottom bitch.

"Everyone has to bring me an offering." Jack cut Ralph off, "Why don't they bring me an offering instead? I'm the leader of this tribe. You and your rachet ass can't come in my part of the island and demand offerings!" Ralph looked directly into Jack's round orbs, and by orbs I mean balls. He slowly brought the conch to his mouth. His lips wrapped around the conch's blow hole urethra and then he seductively but forcefully said, "But I blow like a leader." He raised his eyebrow, then with some awkward tongue wrapping, inserting his tongue into the deep grooves of the shell, it was obvious from everyone's' salts slipping down their pants that Ralph would be receiving the most offerings, their bodies being the ultimate offering.

The boys got right to it. Everyone went out to search for gifts for Ralph. Simon was looking for something exotic to give to Ralph. Something new and fresh. Fresh like the produce section of a grocery store. Because if Ralph picked him that's how fresh his love muscle would be. Fresh like a rapper's rhymes. Fuck bitches, get money. As Simon was thinking about bumping to his favorite rap music he walked deeper and deeper into the jungle. When he was about balls deep in the jungle he ate a mushroom and started to hallucinate. The creepers on the ground grabbed his foot, begging him to come down. Simon was running and bumping into everything. When he stopped, he heard a branch crack.

"Who's there?" Simon whispered. He saw the gift for the beast, but the head wasn't there, only the stick that used to have the head was there. "The head…" The offering for the beast was gone. "Put your head there instead…" A voice was whispering into the wind. That wind kissed Simon's ears, then licked them, and gave a quick little wet Willy before passing by. Simon obeyed the voice and leaned his head on the stick. "Not that head." Simon looked away, licking his dry lips. Saint boy started unzipping his pants. Unwrapping his lollipop, he placed the sweet desert on the stick, an offering to the beast.

At that moment lightning and fire lit up the jungle. He was being summoned. He who will own the night, the beast. Simon felt something touch is ding dong, but it wasn't anything like a finger. He looked down to see he summoned something. From the darkness of the jungle another penis came out. And it was currently penis kissing Simon's *Mwwuah* Simon was not only disturbed, but slightly turned on.

"Who are you?" Simon called out to the owner of this bologna pony. The voice answered back, "I am the Semen Demon. The beast of this island. Your virginal schlong is the longest schlong I've ever witnessed. It has summoned me."

"Show yourself!" Slowly the darkness lifted. He was that the doinker kissing his own was not human. The more he could see the more it looked to be green. It was outrageously thick. As thick as a fist. When Simon looked up to meet the eyes of the owner, he looked and saw the beast. Shrek. Shrek the Semen Demon. They began to passionately mack on each other. Their tongues were slippery and wet and together they were really slippery and wetter. Their tongues were fighting. It was like a rap battle. But Shrek was the winner. His tongue glided across Simon's teeth, but the it was out of his mouth the next moment. Simon's survival instincts of the island starting kicking in and he knew exactly what to do.

Simon lowered his head and knelt on the ground. He took Shrek's green semen demon into his mouth. It was a really lucky that Simon could already fit a fist into his mouth, because that's about how big Shrek was. He motherfucking blew that sucka' so hard it could give Ralph a run for his money. His tongue was racing down the shaft. Racing like in the Olympics, second place pulling for first. Pulling like he did with Shrek's balls. He played those like the motherfucking Michael Jordan . Michael Jordan would fucking cry at the beauty of this ball play. That's what Shrek was doing, crying out.

"Mmmm want something, Simon m'boy?" Shrek stopped him from the excellent ball play before the slam dunk. "Ask for anything." Shrek winked.

"Please…."

"Yes?"

"Please shove those trumpet shaped ears up my ass." Shrek laid Simon on the ground and pumped his fucking weird ear things into that boy's hole. As he was entering him, Simon felt something different. His eyes were tightly shut, but it felt like buzzing inside up his ass. Lord of the Flies wa the real Semen Demon here. Buzzing up that ass, ass so big like the sun.

Right as Simon was about to climax like a fucking action mystery movie from the buzzing in his ass, someone found him in the jungle. It was one of the twins, who screamed. "Simon stop fucking masturbating and get back to work!"

Meanwhile at the beach…

A kid came up and offered Ralph a mango. A juicy, juicy fruit. So sweet, but the one offering it wouldn't mind it sweet with a salty surprise. Ralph took the offering and squirted the juice all over his chest. He then rubbed the fruit peel over his left nipple. Ralph looked at the begging boy, "One lick." The little one flicked Ralph's nipple with his ocean wet tongue. "Now leave me boy." God Jack was having a raging boner right now. That fucking nipple play was so tight, tight as the constricting anaconda snake of his dick.

People kept bringing items for Ralph, it wasn't until one of the youngins came up with something new. "Well what do you have to offer?" From behind his back the little one had a fist. "Well then open up your fist and how me. Come on." The little one shook his head, "My fist. This is it." Ralph raised his eyebrows in suspicion. The boy made a gesture, shoving his fist up a hole. In the moment Ralph was bent over. And in that moment I swear it was the softest soft core anal fisting. That hand glided right up Ralph's ass. His clenched butt cheeks were no match for the fisting. They used fruit juice and sand as lube, and exfoliated that anal canal. The fist was like a boat floating down that canal. Fucking wider than the Panama Canal. It only stopped when Jack pulled them apart.

"Ralph, Piggy and I haven't given you your offerings yet." Jack was obviously green with jealousy. As green as Shrek's stinky pickle green. Jack was first, and offered Ralph a coconut. Ralph then opened the nut by smacking his own nuts on top of them. Perfectly split in half. Power nuts. It was a good offering that made him feel like a man, and a dom. What an offering.

Next up, Piggy brought some vines. Ralph was as confused as his sexuality. Then it hit him. Yes. Slapped his mind with an idea a hard as he was going to slap Piggy with his DNA rifle. Piggy winked behind his glasses. Ralph then took the vines and began to tie Piggy up. It was about to get real kinky up in here. Jack then came over to help. These three were about to get some in this threesome.

Once Piggy was tied up they got to work. If there was a hole, it was being entered. No condoms were being used. Piggy wailed. Jack shouted above the noise. All the animals on the island couldn't compete against their noises. Ralph then took his dick out and slapped Piggy across the face with it. It was so hard of a slap that he smacked the glasses right off his face. Piggy started to whimper. "Shit dawgs. You guys," He moaned in between, "Whew! Reminds me of my aunt." Piggy's aunt never did this to him, it's just what he always ever fucking said. Every fucking thing reminded him of his aunt. I guess he was feeling a bit homesick. But damn did he find a new home inside these boys. Piggy was about to erupt. All of the tension building up in his power drill. Then it happened. He erupted. Literally. Blew up. Everywhere. Piggy chunks everywhere. What an orgasm.

"Goodbye Piggy." Jack and Ralph said.

Jack then turned to Ralph, "How about some meat then?" He lifted up Ralph's dick, "I mean, you've got this beef thermometer here." "100% British beef. " Ralph winked back. Their rivalry for being on top was still there, but since Jack had given Ralph an offering, Ralph was going to give back to Jack. He was going to….jack him off.

Jack was savage and Ralph knew this. Everyone formed a circle around them and began chanting, the Show Me the Booty song. Jack grabbed Ralph's hair and shoved him down. "Blow me like your conch." He did. And just like the conch, Jack made loud noises that made everyone together. They all had cum together, bonding like the conch made them come together. Ralph turned Jack over and started banging him from behind. Look Back at Me started playing. Trina really got them going.

"Mmmm. Look back at me Jack." Ralph moaned. Ralph then turned Jack on his back and pumped him like a gas station. "Jack, my beef thermometer says the meat is almost ready." Ralph winked. Right as he was about to come he pulled out and shot it onto Jack's chest. Jack started bleeding Ralph's DNA rifle literally shot Jack. Cum and blood was everywhere. Jack was dying, he lastly whispered, "But I wanted to live and have our mpreg babies together." He then came and died.

Ralph stood up and ordered everyone to start building a fire. He then stood by the ocean and had a revelation of his lifetime. He was and forever will be the Lord of Smut.


End file.
